


i miss you

by stylesxans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesxans/pseuds/stylesxans





	i miss you

_3.43 am_

Louis quietly sniffled to himself while the man in the stall next to him was throwing up all the liquor he drank. He looked in the mirror, the reflection of a man that he didn't recognize stared back at him, choking him with guilt and regret. He looked pale, nauseous, his head was spinning. The man in the stall stumbled out of the filthy pub bathroom, leaving Louis alone with his thoughts. He continued to stare at himself, thinking of Harry. He imagined them cuddled together on the couch in their home, watching 'The Notebook' for the third time and drinking tea. Instead, he was here, five-thousand miles away from Harry, and Harry was probably sitting on their couch, alone, and empty.

Louis looked down to the sink, that looks and smells as if it hasn't been washed in weeks, he felt a tear slide down his cheek, and fall into the drain. He shook his head, hands on the side of the sink. "I'm so sorry." He whispered quietly to himself.

_8.43 pm_

Harry stared blankly at the wall in front of him, aimlessly strumming at his guitar. He felt the cold rush of air strike his back, he listened to the rustling of leaves from the tree outside the window. He heard a car park, his body shivered and he felt his cheeks heat up. He put the guitar down and ran to the front door, he swung it open and pushed his body outside. The cold air brushed his body, his excitement fell when he saw his neighbor getting out of her car. He sighed in disappointment, he hugged himself from the cold air and went back inside. He laid on the couch he used to share with Louis, and let wet tears pour from his eyes. 

_1.24 am_

Sweaty bodies danced around Louis while he was sat in the corner, observing his friend's drunken behavior. His friend, Oli, sent him an inviting smile, to which Louis kindly denied. He smiled with tired eyes at his friends, watching them dance with each other to the loud music that vibrated the building. His eyes examined the room, he noticed a boy. A boy with curly brown hair and broad shoulders. The boy wore a white shirt, and black pants to compliment. Louis stood up to try to catch more of the boy, and to his dismay, it wasn't the boy with those bright green eyes he had once fallen in love with, but a boy who had dark brown eyes that reminded Louis of mud. Louis pulls out his phone, checking for any possible texts or calls. There was nothing, nothing from the boy who promised him happiness.

Nothing from the boy who had told him they'd always stick together no matter what.  
Nothing from the boy who was always in Louis' heart.

He shut off his phone and pocketed it. He approached his group of friends and took a shot, then another, and another...

_6.24 pm_

Harry finished himself off and slowly pull his sweatpants back up, he felt his head spinning. He had been drinking since noon. He got up from the bed and stumbled to the bathroom, he avoided the mirror. He refused to face his reflection and the pale skin and eye bags that seemed to get bigger day by day. He lifted the toilet seat and relieved himself quickly. He moved to the sink and lazily washed his hands. Harry walked back to the bad and letting himself collapse on top of it. He picked up his phone and went to Louis' contact, staring at it longingly. He finally perked himself up and texted him.

Harry waited by his phone for ages, the silence made him uncomfortable. He soon gave up, shut off his phone and threw it aside.

_11.34 am_

Louis had stayed up all night at the pub, drunk off his mind. He lost count of how many drinks he's had. It could've been as much as fifteen. Louis stumbled into his Oli's apartment and collapsed on the couch. Quickly he shut his eyes and let his mind go off into his thoughts.

_4.23 pm_

Louis stirred awake and immediately took out his phone in order to check the time. He waited for it to turn on, and once it did a notification popped up on the screen. Louis stared at the text for a long time, forgetting how to function properly. He didn't text back but called instead. The line rang for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, a deep raspy voice choked out a slow 'Hello?'

"Harry?" Louis spoke, "I saw- uh- I saw your text. I don't know why I called instead of texting you back, I guess I just wanted to hear your voice."

Harry stayed silent, and like Louis, he had no clue what to say.

"Hey Louis, I wanted to hear your voice too, how are you?" Harry asked finally.

"I'm okay," Louis trailed off.

"Just okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I mean I'm cool- like- well, I don't know," Louis rambled, "It's just- we haven't spoken in so long, and I- I miss it. I miss hearing you speak, and your dumb knock jokes and- I don't know."  
Neither of the boys spoke for a long time, Harry not knowing how to respond, and Louis just scared to speak. It was silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Each of the boys knew the other was there, they were listening, and waiting. Louis sighed and broke the silence.

"Shit baby, I miss you." 


End file.
